I'm here
by CrazyNinjaChickNemo
Summary: 'Please let me help you with what ever it is.' Tony begged her to let him help but all she said was 'No.' He had a look on his face that she could only half read. The only emotion she could see was hurt, She was unable to identify the love for her in his expression.
1. Chapter 1

'Tony, why are you staring at me?' Ziva snapped at Tony. His eyes were focused on her and blanked everything else. He wanted to tell her, her really did. He often thought about how to tell her when he was at home. The words were there but wouldn't allow themselves to be spoken. He averted his eyes when Ziva called him up on staring at her.  
'Oh right...sorry. Just in a daydream, that's all.' he said trying to convince himself as much as her. She scoffed and mumble something he couldn't understand so he ignored her ,probably snide, comment. He now focused is attention on the pile of files on his desk, and peered over the pile when he thought Ziva wasn't looking. She had caught him peering over at her about 4 times and she'd had enough. She stood from her chair and moved around to the front of Tony's desk and slammed her fists down, so the files toppled over. He stared at her in complete shock.  
'Tony, what is your problem? Why do you keep staring at me? Please stop!' she shouted in a frustrated tone with fury in her eyes. Tony could have sworn she started breathing fire. Tony was scared to say anything but he managed to get out 'I'm sorry.'  
He was still shocked but knelt to the ground and started picking up the files. Ziva realized she had been a bit harsh on him and opted to help him tidy the mess she had made. She knelt next to him and started to pick up files.  
'Tony...I...I am sorry. I do not know why I did that.' she was disappointed in herself. She didn't know why she has snapped at him like that. They both stood up and she handed him the files she had in her hands. She still looked very guilty for yelling. He put the files down on the desk and looked at Ziva, who was no staring at the floor longing to be anywhere else.  
'Ziva, look at me...' he said in the warm, husky voice she loved but denied it to herself. Ziva refused to look at him. He put his hands on either side of her face and brought her head up so he was now looking into her eyes. They stayed there, in the middle of the bull pen, staring at each other until Gibbs walked in and slapped Tony around the back of the head. Ziva cheeks overflowed with color. Ziva turned an walked into the bathroom. Tony looked at Gibbs confused but Gibbs just looked at him. Gibbs sat down at his desk and Tony went to the elevator and headed down to Abby's lab.

(Abby's lab)  
Tony walked in only to find the usual. Blaring music, beeping machines and Abby stood in knee high platform boots with a plaid mini skirt, a neck choke and her crisp white lab coat on. Tony went to turn down the music and then turned around to face Abby.  
'Hey, Abby do you know why Ziva is acting all weird?' Tony asked trying to act nonchalant.  
'No sorry.' Abby replied, playing with her pigtails. Tony was now left without any other options. He had to ask the ninja and hope that she didn't kick his butt. Tony left the lab and headed back to the bull pen.

(Back at the bull pen)  
Ziva was sat back at her desk and was focused on her computer screen when Tony am from the elevator. She flicked her eyes from the screen to Tony and then back to the screen. Tony didn't take his eyes of Ziva and Gibbs didn't take his eyes of Tony. Tony stood in front of Ziva's desk. It took a moment for her to register that he was stood there.  
'Ziva, can I talk to you for a moment?' he tried to ask her discreetly.  
'Yes Tony.' Ziva got up and followed Tony into the bathroom. Tony locked the door behind Ziva. He turned around to see Ziva right in front of him. It scared him a little.  
'What is it Tony?' she asked turning around to go and sit on the counter top.  
'I wanted to ask you, what is going on with you? You are acting different; strange, and i an't figure out why. Please let me help you with what ever it is.' Tony begged her to let him help but all she said was 'No.' He had a look on his face that she could only half read. The only emotion she could see was hurt, She was unable to identify the love for her in his expression.  
'Ziva, please!?' Tony was on the verge of screaming! He was dying inside at the fact that his best friend would not let him help her. Tony didn't like seeing Ziva out of sorts.  
'Tony, all you need to know is that I am developing certain...feelings... for someone. You do not know them but I am entirely sure that they do not feel the same about me,' Ziva looked at the ground, struggling not to let a single tear roll down her cheek. 'but I know that he is the most amazing man I have ever met and...' she stopped talking when she saw the tears forming in Tony's eyes. He was heartbroken. She wished she could tell him that it was him but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Tony looked at Ziva and then turned around and headed for the door. Tony looked over his shoulder at Ziva, unlocked the door and walked out. Ziva was so upset that she hurt Tony but she didn't know how to tell him but she knew she would soon!


	2. Chapter 2

-Ziva was so upset that she hurt Tony but she didn't know how to tell him but she knew she would soon!-

Tony sat down at his desk and blocked the world out. He was so upset that she couldn't understand how crazy he was about her. What could he do to show her that he loved her? Ziva came out of the of the bathroom and sat at her desk. It was silent until Ziva decided she was going to speak.  
'Tony, I am sorry, what is wrong?' she asked knowing what the answer would be.  
'Nothing Ziva!' he bit back at her. She realized she had hit a nerve and she knew what she had to do. She decided she had to tell him. She rose from her desk and perched herself on the corner of Tony's cluttered desk. Ziva stared at him until he broke the silence.  
'Can I help you? and please don't sit on my desk, Zee-Vah.' He hissed as he said her name, drawing it out. She stood up and leant against the file cabinet.  
'Tony, I was wondering if you would like to go and see a movie tonight?' Ziva said rather casually. He looked at her with an expression that could only be described as pure shock.  
'Really? why are you being so nice?' he was now suspisious as to why Ziva, of all people, would ask him to do something. She shrugged her shoulders and continued looking at him trying to determine if he was going to say yes. He looked at her still very confused but gave a slight nod. She smiled from ear to ear and returned to her desk. The day went on for what seemed like forever until Gibbs decided it was time to send his team home. Ziva and Tony met in the parking lot.  
'What are we going to see?' Tony questioned  
'I do not mind Tony, I could always come to your apartment and just watch a movie you have already?' Ziva looked at him with her giant brown eyes. He gave another small nod.  
'Okay, I am going to go home and change and then I will be around in about half an hour.' Ziva got into her car before Tony could argue back. Tony just leant against his car and smiled as she drove off. He couldn't help but love her.

(Tony's apartment)  
Tony had tidied up a bit before he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door to find ziva looking amazing in a simple vest top, a pair of skinny jeans and Her hair up in a loose bun with small curls that lay either side of her face. He knew that tonight would be the only real chance to tell her. Tony stepped aside to let Ziva in and she gladly stepped in and Tony shut the door behind her. Ziva perched herself on the left side of the couch while Tony was in the kitchen. Ziva could hear him opening and closing cupboards and the unhealthy sound of plates hitting each other. She winced wen she heard a giant crash followed by a yell from Tony. She immediatly threw her bag and coat onto the couch and sprinted to the kitchen. Tony was surrounded by tiny peices of what used to be family china plates and a pool of blood. Ziva was usually a calm and controlled person but when she saw the blood, she instantly panicked. Tony could see she was starting to freek out and attempted to calm her down.  
'Ziva, please can you get me a bandage from under the sink in the bathroom. I will clean this up afterwards.' He ordered her away so she could calm down for a moment. Ziva retrieved the bandage just like he asked and placed it on the table in front of the tv. She guided Tony through the kitchen to the living room and sat him on the couch. She brought his hand to rest across her knees and cleaned the gash that cut deep into Tony's palm. Tony stared intently at Ziva while she focused on fixing Tony's hand the best she could. She had now cleaned and bandadged his wound. His hand still reamined in hers.  
'There. All done.' Ziva looked up to find Tony's emerad green eyes staring at her. He simply smiled, but it wasn't a flirty smile or a cheesy smile, it was genuine smile. One that no one had ever seen before. A smile that he saved for Ziva, and only Ziva. Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on her forhead. Ziva looked up at him confused but smiling.  
'What was that for?' she asked very quietly still holding his hand in hers.  
'That was because you are my partner. You have always been there for me and I appreciate you so muh but I never tell you, or probie. Ziva, I know that you said you have feelings for someone else, and if you hadn't told me that I probably would have kissed your lips, but I am in love with you...' Tony smiled the genuine smile again and Ziva's face lit up.  
'Tony...how did you not notice? I have been trying to tell you for forever but I figured you had yet another muse to have your fun with. Tony, I...I...I love you too.' 


	3. Chapter 3

-'Tony...how did you not notice? I have been trying to tell you for forever but I figured you had yet another muse to have your fun with. Tony, I...I...I love you too.' -

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. She still looked confused as to why he kissed her cheek instead of her lips. Tony smiled yet again.  
'I want this to be special. I don't want this to crash and burn like every other relationship that people rush into. With anyone else I wouldn't care but as it is you, Miss David, I want to take this slowly until you feel ready. You have total control of this situation.' he stared into her eyes. He was happy just being with her.  
'Thank you Tony. I appreciate this but I don't want control of this situation. I want us to share the control. Tony, I am in love with you and I want this to last forever.' Ziva reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled his head down until his nose touched hers.  
'I am in love with you too.' Tony barley got his word out before Ziva had launched herself at him with her lips against his. Ziva pushed Tony back so she was on top of him. In the middle of their meaningful kiss Ziva retreated quickly.  
'GIBBS!' Ziva yelled. Tony sat up.  
'No, i'm Tony...' He chuckled to himself and Ziva just glared giving him the hint to shut up.  
'I mean what will Gibbs say when he finds out, which he will, about us?' Ziva questioned with a very concerned look on her face.  
'Maybe we should just keep it simple until we tell him, and by simple i mean just a few kisses here and there,' He said almost sadly.'That way we won't be lying about anything.'  
'I agree.' She kissed him on the lips and moved to sit next to him. She scooted up to his side and rested one hand on his chest and the other on his neck. Tony's had one of his hand hooked around her waist and the other holding the hand that Ziva had around his neck. They sat watching a movie for another hour when Ziva finally fell asleep leaning against Tony. He saw she was asleep and opted to move her to the bedroom. He place one hand under her neck and slid the other behind her knees and picked her up. She started to stir but when she realised it was Tony, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Ziva settled back into his arms and fell back asleep. Tony layed Ziva in the bed and pulled the covers over her. She smiled when he kissed her forehead. Tony was about to shut the door when Ziva called him.  
'Tony, where are you going?' Ziva asked lazily. He stopped and turned around.  
'Nowhere.' Tony said with a giant smile painted on is face. He returned to the bed and layed opposite her. He wrapped her in a tight hug and she returned the embrace. They fell asleep together until Tony's phone rang the next morning at 9:00. It was Gibbs... Oh no.  
'DINOZZO, YOUR MEANT TO BE HERE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? GET HERE NOW AND CONTACT ZIVA ANYWAY YOU CAN!' with that he hung up. Ziva was now wide awake, hearing Gibbs raised voice over the phone. She was getting up and getting ready. Ziva couldn't help but chuckle when Tony looked a here like a little boy that had broken something. She walked back over to where Tony was sat and gave him a kiss and dragged him to his feet.  
'We better get going soon, otherwise Gibbs is going to kill you...' Ziva said trying to hold a serious face. She was right, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to the bathroom. He came out smelling fresh and got changed while Ziva simply waited.  
'TONY! COME ON!' Ziva yelled from the kitchen. She was tolerent of Tony but it was now 9:45. He emerged from the bedroom in the usual suit and tie and picked up the car keys. Ziva was ready to go 5 minutes after the call. They walked out of Tony's apartment and down to the parking lot. Tony and Ziva got in their individual cars and drove to work.

(At the Navy Yard)  
Tony went in first and gave the excuse that his car broke down. Ziva came in about 10 minutes later and she used the excuse that she had to sort out some paper work for her american citizenship. Gibbs seemed to buy it but he could tell something was up. Gibbs left the situation alone for the rest of the day until he caught a sight of Ziva holding Tony's hand as they walked out the elevator. Gibbs decided to see how thing went but when he saw Tony and Ziva's quick kiss he decided to say something.  
'DiNozzo, Elevator NOW!'Gibbs belowed and Tony darted across the bull pen and into the elevator. 


	4. Chapter 4

-'DiNozzo, Elevator NOW!'Gibbs belowed and Tony darted across the bull pen and into the elevator.-

The elevator doors shut and Gibbs flipped the emergancy switch. Gibbs turned to look at Tony but Tony looked at the ground knowing he was in trouble.  
'So...anything you want to tell me, DiNozzo?' Gibbs asked in the patronising voice he was known for. Tony continued to look at the floor of the elevator.  
'What do you mean, Boss?' Tony said playing dumb. Gibbs gave a glare that sent chills down Tony's back. He knew what was coming.  
'DINOZZO! LOOK AT ME!' Tony's head shot up and his eyes showed fear of what was coming.  
WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! YOU ARE BREAKING THE RULES I PUT IN PLACE! HOW STUPID ARE YOU TWO? YOU'D BE LUCKY IF I DIDN'T ' Gibbs rant was cut short by a now furious Tony with a mind set on telling Gibbs how things were.  
'TAKE MY GODDAMN JOB, SEE IF I CARE! AND NO, WE ARE NOT STUPID, C'MON GIBBS, YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD'VE KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN! I HAVE WORKED HERE FOR OVER 7 YEARS AND I HAVE NEVER ASKED YOU TO BREAK A RULE, AND JUST BECAUSE IT DIDN'T WORK FOR YOU AND SHEPARD DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BE WITH THE WOMAN I AM IN LOVE WITH!' Tony hit his fist into the elevator wall leaving a dent in the metal and cuts on his knuckles. Gibbs, for once, was shocked by the younger agents audacity.  
'What did you just say?' Gibbs asked in utter shock at the words that left Tony's mouth. Tony didn't reply. His head and fists rest against the wall with his back hunched. Gibbs repeated himself.  
'What did you just say?' he said with impatience evident in his voice.  
'I said take my goddamn job and while your at it, leave me the hell alone.' Tony's voice echoed as the words bouned of the 4 walls of the tiny box.  
'You are in love with Ziva?' Gibbs asked, hesitently. Tony nodded his head with his back still to Gibbs. He had always known that there was something between Tony and Ziva but he had never guessed that Tony was capable of being in love with someone, let alone Ziva. Gibbs understood now. A small smirk appeared on his face as he remembered the first time Shannon said she loved him.  
'I can't believe i'm atually saying this but I'm sorry, and I know it's a sign of weakness but I owe you an apology. If smeone had done this to Shannon and I, I would have probably killed them. I understand Tony.' Gibbs left it at that and flicked the switch again. The elevator was now moving to Abby's lab. Gibbs got out at Abby's lab and Tony went back up to the bull pen. When Tony got back in the bull pen, he could see the horror in Ziva's eyes and the curiosity on McGee's face.  
'What was that all about Tony? Who did you call hot?' McGee joked. Tony had his eyes set on Ziva. He simply gave her a thumbs up and then sat down at his desk. McGee started to wonder and Ziva let a huge sigh go. She was so relieved. This caused McGee to want to know even more. McGee got up from his desk when Gibbs walked in, and went to the elevator and hit the button for Abby's lab.

(In Abby's lab)  
'Hey Abs, do you know wats going on with Tony and Gibbs?' he asked trying to be casual.  
'No,why? What happened? Oh my god, did Gibbs kill Tony?' she asked, frantically.  
'They had a screaming match in the elevator but it was all very muffled.' he said almost disappointed. Abby's eyes lit up at the word elevator. She tapped a few keys on the keyboard and clicked a few things with the mouse and a video tab poped up.  
'What's that?' McGee asked.  
'This, is the video camera feed I set up in the elevator after crazy Chip tried to kill me.' her smile went from ear to ear as MGee caught onto wat she was saying. This was going to be interesting! 


	5. Chapter 5

-'This, is the video camera feed I set up in the elevator after crazy Chip tried to kill me.' her smile went from ear to ear as MGee caught onto wat she was saying. This was going to be interesting!-

(Abby's lab)  
McGee and Abby stood there, jaws on the ground, in disbelief. Niether could believe what they had just heard and seen. No way was it possible. Or was it. They had flirted and bantered and in very close quarters but never in a million years would anyone put them together as a couple.  
'Well their kids would be very beautiful.' Abby said still in disbelief. McGee just shot her a look as if to say what the hell has this got to do with this but I agree. Abby and McGee both just sent each other looks until Ziva came striding in slightly worried about the looks she got.  
'What? Have I got somethng on my face?' Ziva asked, very confused. McGee was still unable to speak but Abby came out with a quick response, 'No, I just found out that McGee has a girlfriend.' Abby said with a small smile aimed at McGee, saying sorry.  
'Really? Wow nice,what is her name?' Ziva asked knowing Abby was lying. McGee had to think for a few seconds.  
'Yeah her names Orla. She's really sweet and pretty.' he winced as Abby pinched him on the back of the arm. Ziva nodded her head unconvinced. She slowly backed towards the door, a little scared at Abby's toothy smile and McGee's odd wave. She returned to the bull pen and pulled Tony aside. She sent him a look of concern and worry.  
'Abby and MGee know!' she said trying to keep her voice down.  
'What do you mean they know? How?' Tony asked trying to figure it all out.  
'They were acting all strange and I think Abby may have forgotten to shut down the video tab from the camera in the elevator. It was of you and Gibbs having a conversation.' she said hoping it would all be over soon. She just wanted to spend time with Tony not worrying about anything or anyone else. Just Tony. She wanted to tell everyone and take things slowly but not to slowly. She often dreamt about moving in and starting a family with him but they had only been offially dating for 2 days so she didn't want to freak him out.  
'Okay, fine. I'll talk to McGee and you talk to Abby. Deal?' he looked around to make sure noone was watching and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled a goofy smile.  
'Deal!' she laughed and walk of to go and talk to Abby.

(Abby's lab)  
'Oh hey Ziva, what can I do for you?' Abby asked in her upbeat tone again. She was back to normal again.  
'I want to talk to you about the video you had up when I came in. I think you forgot to turn it off.' Ziva chuckled at Abby's gobsmacked face. How ould she have forgotten that? Abby slapped the palm of her hand against her forehead and groaned at her rookie mistake.  
'Please don't be mad at me it's just we wanted to know what was going on because we're all family here and family don't keep secrets, right?' Abby said with a hopeful smile.  
'I do not mind Abby.' Ziva chuckled. Abby let a huge breath go.  
'How long?' she asked excitedly.  
'Only 2 days. Not long but I really do love him. I probably shouldn't but I really do.' Ziva said, unable to stop smiling. It looked like she slept with a hanger in her mouth.  
'Wow, Ziva David is in love, and with our Tony. Never thought i'd hear that.' Abby laughed.  
'Me neither but i'd always hoped.' Ziva was still unable to wipe the goofy smile of her face.

(Back at the bull pen)  
'Hey, probie, can I talk to you for a moment.' Tony asked hinting towards the bathrooms.  
'Um, sure, I guess as long as your not gonna be a jerk and do something horrible.' Mcgee stood cautiously from his desk and proceeded to the bathrooms with Tony hot on his heels. Tony checked that the bathroom was empty and started to speak.  
'You could have just asked instead of going to Abby.' Tony said in a irritated voice. By this time, McGee understood what this was about.  
'Tony, I thought you woud have freaked out at me if I asked you.' he said trying to defend himself.  
'I'm many things like irritating, childish, hilarious but I am not a liar. If you asked me about Ziva and I, I would have given you a honest answer. You know that, right?' Tony asked looking McGee up and down.  
'Yes, i'm sorry. Congratulations by the way, long time coming. It was always going to happen between you and someone but I never thought it would be Ziva.' McGee instantly regretted what he had said. Tony, wide eyed, started to walk over to MGee and looked down at him. There was only a few inches between the now petrefied McGee and the offended Tony.  
'What do you mean is wrong with Ziva? Her flawless smile, her giant eyes, stunning hair, WHAT?' Tony yelled infuriated.  
'Nothing is wrong with Ziva, I just meant that you two have left it alone for so long that I thought it would never happen between you two. I'm so sorry if I offended you Tony.'McGee tried to get himself out of a slap to the head from Tony but it didn't work. Tony slapped his head and walked out of the bathroom. A few minutes later, McGee came out and was met by another head slap, this time from Ziva.  
'I do not know what the hell you said to Tony, but he is angry.' Ziva said slightly amused at McGee face but angry that Tony was angry. She walked of and returned to her desk. A while later, McGee was slapped yet again by Abby.  
'Ziva said you really upset Tony. You know he's under alot of pressure McGee!' Abby walked of with a frown on her face.  
When McGee thought that he was going to escape and go home, he got a final head slap from Gibbs. Gibbs didn't need to say anything, McGee knew it was for making Tony angry. With that McGee, Tony and Ziva all left the building. McGee proceeded to his car while Ziva and Tony both stopped at Tony's car.  
'I'm guessing your coming back to mine?' He laughed at Ziva's eager nodding. He opened the car door for her and shut it behind her. He got in the car himself and shut the door. He leaned over and kissed her lips. She kissed back. McGee couldn't help but smile at the two agents he watched from his car. He really was happy for them. 


	6. Chapter 6

-McGee couldn't help but smile at the two agents he watched from his car. He really was happy for them.-

(Tony's apartment)  
Tony pulled his car up to the front of his building complex. Ziva smiled and got out of the car followed by Tony. Tony and Ziva chatted on the way up to his apartment but when they got in, the talking stopped. On Tony's couch sat a small woman with dark hair, pale skin and small brown eyes, Wendy. Tony was not impressed that his former fiance was sat in his apartment. All Tony wanted was to spend his life with Ziva, without any hastle from Wendy of all people. He never expected to see her again and that is how he hoped it would stay but no, she had to come along and ruin it with Ziva. No doubt she wanted to cause trouble and Tony's suspisions were right.  
'Hey, Tony and Lisa, is it?' Wendy said in a malicious tone. Ziva used all the strength she had not to dart acrossthe room and floor her right that second.  
'Ziva, it's Ziva, and what do you want Wendy?' Tony said, wanting to get rid of her anyway he could. The window seemed a good contender as did the set of knives in his kitchen.  
'I want to talk to you .' she looked at Ziva motioning to the kitchen with her eyes. Tony turned to look at Ziva and nodded, intrigued at what Wendy could possibly have to say. Ziva huffed and turned to walk to the kitchen. Before she had completly disappeared, Tony called her name. She turned around and sent a questioned look his way.  
'I love you' He mouthed to her. She smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. Tony now focused all his attention on getting rid of the woman infront of him.  
'What Wendy? What could be so important that you had to mess up my whole night?' Tony was irritated.  
'I want you. We were good together. I only ran because I wa scared. Admit it, you still love me, it's obvious.' Wendy said trying to convince Tony that she was all he needed. It wasn't working. He loved Ziva and only Ziva.  
'Right okay, I am going to say this once and only once, I am not in love with you. We were young and I made the stupid mistake of asking the first woman I had a proper relationship with, to marry me. If we did get married, things would have turned out so differently, but I didn't marry you and I cannot thank the lord enough that I didn't. If I married you, I would not have been working at NCIS, be living in D.C and I most importantly would not have been with the amazing woman I am with now. So no Wendy, I will not lie to you and say i'm in love with you when i'm not. Now please leave.' Tony turned away from a determined Wendy. She grabbed Tony's wrist with her tight grip.  
'No, Tony I will not let you go again.' Wendy hissed.  
'I suggest that you let go of him before I personally rip your head of.' Ziva warned through her teeth as she took her place beside Tony. Wendy quickly let go of Tony and picked up her bag to leave. Before leaving for good, she turned around and sent Ziva a nasty look and Tony a sad one. He waved her off and shut the door behind her. Tony turned around and faced Ziva. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
'Your cute when your mad.' he smiled at her.  
'I doubt Wendy thought so.' she chuckled. Tony tilted his head in agreement and carried on kissing her. Ziva broke of the kiss and shot Tony a smile that gave him chills.  
'Now that Gibbs knows, does this mean we don't have to keep it simple?' she still had te smile on her face.  
'Why yes, I believe it does.' Tony laughed as he swept Ziva of her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

After their 'activity', they were slightly hungry so Tony decided to order something.  
'Pizza?Chinese?Indian?What?' Tony just wanted to eat and Ziva wasn't making it easy.  
'I do not know what I want to eat.' Ziva shoouted from te bedroom whilst putting one of Tony's old tops on. She came out of the bedroom and stood infront of Tony in a old white shirt that stopped halfway down her upper leg. Tony stared for a moment and completley forgot about food in that moment.  
'We could get pizza I guess but I'm not sure if I want pizza.' Ziva said breaking Tony's stare.  
'Eugh, I love you but you drive me nuts sometimes. Pizza it is.' They laughed together and Tony leaned down and placed a kiss on Ziva's nose.  
Tony then decided he wasn't hungary anymore. All he wanted was to be with her. Tony shot Ziva a huge smile and Ziva returned it.  
'I'm not hungry anymore.' Tony swept Ziva up yet again and returned to bed. They curled up and slept soundly. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Really sorry, was working on other fics. Have not forgotten about this though (:**_

_**A few months later **_

Ziva was now living with Tony and everyone approved. It was a sunday and Gibbs had told everyone to take the day of. Nobody understood why but nobody questioned it. Tony and Ziva were sat on the couch watching one of Tony's favourite movie, Die Hard. Ziva stood to get changed out of her clothes into something more comfortable. this was Tony's chance. He pulled out a small velvet box from is bag and place it on the table infront of where she would return to, open. Ziva came back and sat next to Tony again.  
'Ziva, I have don't really know how to ask. I feel like I should have something special planned but I don't and i'm sorry but I...what I'm trinf to say is... will you marry me?' Tony gave a huge smile and the picked up the box from the table. Ziva's jaw dropped and she struggled to breath.  
'Your not childing are you?' Ziva had er ands over her mouth.  
'I think you mean kidding and no I'm not. I am so in love with you. So is that a yes?' Tony's smile became lopsided.  
'YES!' Ziva practically screamed. Tony place the ring on Ziva's finger. It was a round diamond with several smaller diamonds around it. It sparkled and glittered in the light and it fit perfectly.  
They were now going to be together forever. 


End file.
